Being Sutton
"Being Sutton" is the 2nd episode in Season One of The Lying Game, airing August 22, 2011 - and the 2nd episode overall. Plot The episode begins with Emma waking up in Sutton's bed, still pretending to be Sutton. She is reminded almost as soon as she wakes up why she can't go back to Las Vegas, via a voicemail from Travis saying the cops are looking for her, for theft and assault. Emma finds out that there's an annual Father Daughter Dance coming up, which seems to be a special event for Sutton and Ted. She freaks out because she can’t ballroom dance, but Ethan stops her from leaving. Ethan is the only person she can trust. Ethan agrees to teach Emma to dance. Emma also finds out about The Lying Games, which were pranks and practical jokes that were recorded and uploaded to embarrass people. Ethan gets caught on his brother, Dan's, computer at the police station and is warned to stay away from Sutton. It turns out Dan was a victim of The Lying Games on at least 5 occasions- one prank almost got him suspended from the police force. He suspects something is going on with Sutton. When Emma comes clean and admits she’s not Sutton he doesn't believe her and thinks it’s another Lying Game. Char and Mads are practicing for the upcoming ballet recital. Char gets cut from the recital completely and her mother is more unhappy than she is. Emma meets Sutton’s godfather, Alec, who is also Mads' dad. He gives Mads some money to get a dress for the father daughter dance. He grills Sutton about whether she’s heard from his son Thayer. Emma says she’s had a couple of calls here and there. Mr. Rybak doesn't agree with Thayer's choices and has effectively cut him off. Mads buys a dress and leaves the tag on. She plans to buy, wear and return (BWR) the dress and send the money to her brother Thayer, in LA. At the Father Daughter Dance, we find out that Sutton’s father and Mads' father have a long kept secret. Alec gets drunk and figures out Mads' plan to send her brother money. Mads has an argument with her father and he hits Ethan. Alec thinks Sutton talks with Thayer all the time. Sutton’s mother answers Emma’s phone thinking it’s Sutton’s phone. Travis thinks it’s Emma and starts talking to her. Emma lies and says it’s Char’s phone. Sutton calls Emma and they have a video call. Sutton finds out that Emma and Ethan know about each other. Sutton doesn't tell them that she is working with Thayer to find their mother. She thinks she found their birth mother online but then had her stuff stolen in LA. She says needs more time. When she finds out her laptop is missing she is really upset because it has everything on there about Emma, her search for her biological mother and why she’s in LA. Laurel tells her parents that Sutton is seeing Ethan and they walk into her room to find Emma and Ethan together. At the end of the episode, we see a darker side to Mads' dad. He's a District Attorney and he used his position to convince someone to steal Sutton's laptop and bring it to him, in exchange for dropping the charges against them. Also see Gallery:Being Sutton Notes *When Emma tells Dan she's not Sutton. Dan tells her to stop lying to him like before (he thought she was playing a lying game as she played one on him before). *When Nisha was talking to Emma at the party she said that Sutton and her laptop are like "Freddy Krueger" and his claw. Title *In this episode, Emma deals with being Sutton. Cast Main Cast *Alexandra Chando as Emma Becker *Alexandra Chando as Sutton Mercer *Allie Gonino as Laurel Mercer *Blair Redford as Ethan Whitehorse *Alice Greczyn as Madeline Rybak *Kirsten Prout as Charlotte Chamberlin *Andy Buckley as Ted Mercer *Helen Slater as Kristin Mercer Recurring Cast *Christian Alexander as Thayer Rybak *Adrian Pasdar as Alec Rybak *Sharon Pierre-Louis as Nisha Randall *Tyler Christopher as Dan Whitehorse *Rick Malambri as Eduardo Diaz *Ben Elliott as Derek Rogers Memorable Quotes : Char: She's different since she got back from Paris. : Laurel: She sure is. : Emma: How can I keep being Sutton if I know nothing about her? : Laurel: My guess is that they were looking for The Lying Games. : Nisha: Sutton Mercer and her laptop. It's like Freddy Krueger and his claw. Featured Music *"The City That Sleeps" by Jessica Tonder (when Emma wakes up in the first scene) *"All She Could Be" by Sarah Solovay (when Emma pulls up to meet Ethan for her dance lesson) *"11/22" by Buddy (when Ethan and Emma are practicing dancing in the ballroom at the country club')'' *"'''Letting Go" by Sonia and Oskar (when Ethan and Emma meet at a desert overlook and dance) *"Terrified" by Jordyn Kane (when Emma, as Sutton, dances with her dad for the father daughter dance) *"It's Not Complicated" by Miss Mercury (when Mads and Char are sitting by Chars pool) *"Throw Me a Line" by Tif Randol (when Emma, as Sutton, apologizes to Nisha) *"Was It" by Malbec (when Mads and her father argue about Thayar at the dance) *"Wind Me Up" by Taxi Doll (when the group arrives at the father daughter dance and poses for a photo) *"Don't Give Up" by Kari Kimmel (when Sutton (Emma) and Mads are trying on dresses) *"Don't Stop Now" by Vizzionkwest (when Emma and Laurel are on their way to school) *"Never Look Back" by John Garrison (when Sutton (Emma) is talking with Nisha about the pro football player across the room) *"Swan Lake - Dance of the Swans" by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky (when Mads and Char are in ballet class) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:TV Series